Exousian
Exousian is a name that many in Ethereoson do not dare even utter, for fear of drawing him and his influence near. Instead, they call him the Ultimate Sinner, the High Demon, the Dark Lord, the King of Lies. Many names- but all refer to the same person. Exousian was once an archangel, and for a time was considered the most devout of them all, despite a certain defect within him- high amounts of free will and Chaos. But the power he gained as archangel caused him to lust for even more, so he created magic, and using it teleported to The Mortal Plane disguised as human. There, he fell in love with humanity and the rest of the mortal world, including its unholy aspects like serpents and bad weather. He loved humanity so much, that after he learned of The Great Purification, he became furious with Ethereosa for treating the humans so poorly. He cursed/blessed angelkind with his Five Great Sins/Gifts, what he saw as the key greatest aspects of human sinfulness, and tried to take over The Garden Above by raising forces from The Darkness Below. He lost, and was cast down to The Darkness Below along with the supporters he had, creating demonkind who now rule over the dark realm they had been banished to. An odd detail is that technically in the fight he was killed by Archangel Mixas's blade, but was revived by the force of Chaos and therefore, in the minds of many, cemented as a godlike figure of near-importance to Ethereosa, as the embodiment of Chaos as Ethereosa is the embodiment of Order. Exousian and his demons are still engaged in war with Ethereosa and her angels, grappling for control over The Mortal Plane. Appearance Exousian, in his true form, is a black, shadowy demon with horns that he can control the length of. He has large, vulture-like wings and glowing white eyes, as well as a very long, spiraling tail with a barb on it's tip. No visible mouth or nose is ever present. Due to his chaotic, undead and magical being, he can shapeshift and often does. His main alternate forms are: * A white-haired, blue-eyed tall human. * A large, twisting serpent/dragon. * A small, unassuming dove. Personality Exousian is much more paternal, gentle, and compassionate than one might expect. Although he can have a short temper with certain subjects, he is usually quite patient and caring. He's often very charming and charismatic, telling people genuinely all that he believes are good about them and getting people to open up to him. Exousian is persuasive; he can gently cajole and prod people into a corner where they cannot escape him or the influences of sin. He's also a master of disguise, often presenting as everything one's ever wanted. He appeals to emotion and desires to get people to arrive to the conclusion he wants them to arrive at, which is usually being on his side. When Exousian does get angry, he does not raise his voice, simply becomes very cold and callous. During this, he can be very violent and unpredictable, often lashing out and attacking someone after appearing perfectly calm mere seconds beforehand. He is extremely skilled in magic, of course, as he created it, and although it's not as strong as Ethereosa's powers, it is quite powerful. Category:Characters